<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Gage Loved That.] by MajorIndecision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666671">[Gage Loved That.]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorIndecision/pseuds/MajorIndecision'>MajorIndecision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorIndecision/pseuds/MajorIndecision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overboss found some pre-war hypnosis guides in Kiddie Kingdom and decided to use them on Gage in the bedroom - but when the Pack Alpha gets involved, Gage's humiliation escapes from behind Fizztop Grille's closed doors.</p><p>--or--</p><p>Sorry in advance for being horny on main. The Sole Survivor (female) hypnotizes Gage into masturbating in front of her, and Mason sees and turns the poor raider into his play-thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Mason, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Gage Loved That.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags before you decide to continue! The porn starts pretty much immediately. <br/>Hope you enjoy &gt;:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mason had gone up there to talk to the Overboss about something, but he really couldn’t remember it right now—not with the image of Gage’s tanned body sliding up and down on a dildo burned into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught the sight through the door, ever-so-slightly open, enough for Mason to peek through into the room in front of him, the bedroom where Gage crouched on the floor on display, at an angle where the Pack Alpha could drink in all the juicy details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage was moaning like a prostitute, and it went straight to Mason’s dick. The Alpha inhaled sharply and his hands found his zipper; he was less worried about getting caught, trapped with the animalistic instinct to hump into his own hand in his arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage arched his back and tossed his head back, eyes rolling back into his head and his tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool dribbling down his chin. He was really so far gone that he could care less what he looked like, one hand reached back to steady the plastic dick inside of him, the other wrapped around his front to pump mindlessly at his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Fuck, ahn, Mommy~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason inhaled sharply and hissed as he roughly tugged at his own cock in his hand; there was so much precum already that he barely needed to spit into his palm for lubricant. All the better, because Gage’s exclamation made him realize that the Overboss was in there, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor’s lips tugged into a patient smile. “You’re doing so good, Gage,” she murmured lowly, “you look so hot fucking yourself for Mommy. Remember, you aren’t allowed to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound that left Gage’s throat was guttural and needy, and Mason almost spilled over the edge. He braced himself against the wall for a moment and bit on his own lip, peering through the crack in the door to watch Porter shake and tremble and whimper, gasping; the dildo poked the most sensitive spot inside him, and he shook his head as it drove him wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Mommy, p-please,” he whimpered like an injured animal. Mason bared his teeth, harshly squeezing his cock to keep from climaxing at the lewd sounds alone. God, how he wanted to pound Porter’s sweet little ass into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Tell Mommy what you need, Gage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason couldn’t help but wonder why Gage didn’t just stop; his legs were trembling like he was going to collapse, and his cock was visibly pulsing with the need to orgasm. He threw his head back and gave a long, needy moan before responding: “Please, Mommy, I need to cum,” he begged. Mason hungrily watched the tears roll down Porter’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor wet her lips, looking her right-hand man up and down with a satisfied smirk. “Alright,” she chuckled, “cum for Mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage screamed. He threw his head back and arched his back and cum splattered onto the floor beneath him almost as if on command; with a hitch of his breath, Mason followed, muffling his moans by biting on his lip so hard it bled. He jerked his hips into his hand to milk his orgasm out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again, Gage was still whimpering and gasping and moaning. He was trembling even harder now, begging: “M-Mommy, let me—ah, ahgh—i-it hurts!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason leaned forward with interest, staring with wide eyes as he watched Gage continue to bounce himself onto the dildo and pump his own cock in his hand. Why didn’t he just stop—if not out of desire, out of exhaustion?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor gazed at him for a while, gauging his ability to continue. Finally, she pushed herself off of the bed she rested against and crossed the room to Gage, swooping down to his level and kissing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” she commanded. In an instant, Porter slumped forward into her arms and moaned lewdly, his cock twitching and pulsing as it spilled more of his filthy seed onto the Overboss’ leg. She tsked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Gage. Mommy didn’t order you to cum that time. Clean it up,” she ordered. Mason watched, his own dick twitching back to life, as Porter lowered himself onto his hands and knees and licked his own semen off of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha hissed, leaning into his hand again and servicing himself behind the doors. The musk of Porter’s scent reached him even here, and the stench of sweat and semen got him going. Professor, meanwhile, smiled at Gage’s performance, gently kneading her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good boy,” she hummed. “Remember, when Mommy says </span>
  <em>
    <span>release,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll go back to bed and forget this ever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason bit into his hand as his second climax ravaged his body. He leaned against the wall, panting hard, contemplating the Overboss’ meaning. He stayed long enough, watching Gage clean up, to understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Release,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Professor commanded with a snap of her fingers. Completely on cue, without hesitation or any sign of disobedience, Gage collapsed onto the mattress and fell asleep immediately. Mason raised his head interestedly.</span>
</p><p><span>Just what was the Overboss doing with her right-hand man? It didn’t seem like normal sex. Regardless, the Alpha was curious, and he’d find Gage in the morning as he walked around Nuka-Town to ask.</span><span><br/></span> <span>He was limping when Mason found him later. No fucking wonder. The Alpha approached him, dwarfing the smaller man with his size.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Porter,” he hummed with interest. Gage glanced over at him, looking him up and down for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya want, Mason?” he grumbled. He certainly didn’t sound any different than usual—grumpy as always, but the lewd noises he’d made last night were burned into the Alpha’s mind. He swallowed dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you last night,” he started lowly. To his surprise, Gage glanced at him and cocked a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hell are you on about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason paused. Porter’s demeanor genuinely showed no indication that he knew what he was talking about. “With Professor,” the Alpha coaxed, “she had you riding one of those pre-war sex toys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage visibly blushed, then sputtered. “The fuck are you talking about, Mason? I was fuckin’ asleep. I woulda remembered somethin’ like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason was getting upset. He ducked forward, glaring down at the much smaller man, who ended up backed into a wall. His hand went for the pistol at his hip as the Alpha spoke: “Bullshit! She had you wrapped around her finger! She commanded you to do something, you did it! Even had a safe word or something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>release</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason noticed Gage slump. He paused to gaze down at the right-hand man, noticing that he’d completely relaxed, and his eyes had gone blank. Startled, the Alpha snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to get some reaction. The situation looked familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Mason had seen something similar on old pre-war terminals and holotapes—Oswald the Outrageous would sometimes do shows using </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypnosis. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a start, the Alpha realized that Professor must have managed to use it against Gage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be damned,” he rumbled—but he had to test it to be sure. He stared down at Gage and his dick twitched in his pants, so he palmed over it for a moment before getting an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around. They were in an alleyway secluded from the vision of any raiders, so he looked back to Gage and ordered: “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obediently, Gage dropped to the earth and sat on his knees in front of the Alpha. Mason licked his lips, pulling his dick out of his pants to press against Porter’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” he growled possessively, “suck it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along the underside of the head of Mason’s cock, forcing a groan out of the Alpha’s throat. He gave it teasing licks and slurps, sucking on the underside of the shaft and fondling Mason’s balls in his mouth. The Alpha dug his fingernails into Porter’s scalp and he moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna feel it hit the back of your throat,” Mason hissed. Unable to disobey, Gage slid the entire cock into his mouth, slurping all the while; the Alpha gasped as the head of his dick bumped into the warmness of Gage’s throat, the smaller man sputtering and gagging around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” groaned the Alpha as he pulled Gage off of his cock, “don’t fucking choke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, daddy,” moaned Gage. The statement went straight to Mason’s dick, and he growled—he didn’t tell him to say that. It must have been something Professor had done, what with Porter moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy </span>
  </em>
  <span>last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave Mason an idea. He pet the back of Gage’s head as he smothered the head of his cock against his lips. “You love dick, don’t you,” growled the Alpha, “you little slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage moaned, placing his hands at either side of Mason’s hip and planting kisses along the Alpha’s cock, worshipping it. “Yes,” he breathed hotly. Mason noticed the smaller man bucking his hips into the air, whimpering and groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grin, the Alpha put his foot into Gage’s crotch. The right-hand man gasped loudly, trembling as he resisted the urge to rut into it. Mason gave a rumbling chuckle. “Fill your mouth with my cock and you can hump my foot all you want, Pup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage moaned as he swallowed down Mason’s dick again, pistoning his hips in and out to slide his throbbing, clothed length against the Alpha’s shoe. With a low sound, Mason kicked off the slipper and used his toes to unzip Gage’s fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage made muffled, needy sounds around Mason’s cock as his bare shaft met the Alpha’s foot. Mason bared his teeth at him. “Filthy little whore,” he growled, “you gonna cum from fucking the Alpha’s foot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage tried to answer and Mason pressed his heel into the smaller man’s crotch harshly. He whimpered; the Alpha grinned. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Pup. You’re not allowed to speak until you drink down all my cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porter shoved his head down onto Mason’s cock and worked to milk the semen out of him, pumping one hand around the base of his shaft and using the other to fondle his balls; with a groan, the Alpha realized that Professor must have taught him how to suck dick somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re such a little slut. Make your Alpha cum, Pup, and then you’re gonna orgasm like a little bitch all over his foot. Hear me?” He pressed his toes into Gage’s cock and watched tears spring to the other man’s eyes as he shakily humped into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason abruptly grabbed ahold of Gage’s head and shoved him down as far as he would go onto his cock; Porter’s nose tickled his pubic hair as he groaned, orgasming down the smaller man’s throat. Gage’s eyes rolled back into his head as he choked on the thick ropes of salty cum rapidly filling his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock twitched and pulsed as his own climax took him, and Mason rubbed his foot relentlessly into it, watching Gage moan and squirm. When he pulled back, the right-hand man coughed, opening his mouth to let the Alpha see him swallow down his seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little whore,” Mason growled. “Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porter turned and planted himself against the wall, face burning and legs trembling as he anticipated the Alpha’s cock. With his cute ass wiggling in the air, Mason pounced like a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage gasped sharply upon feeling two of Mason’s fingers dip into his entrance. He whimpered and moaned lewdly as the Alpha stretched him out with a wolfish grin. “You’re already so loose from last night,” he rasped, “good. I’m a lot thicker than that </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Overboss had you playing with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” whimpered Gage, pushing himself up against the wall. He wiggled his ass suggestively in the air, panting hotly. “Please, Daddy. Pound me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason didn’t have to be told twice. He pulled Gage back towards him and mounted him like an animal, starting a brutal pace and fucking him like a jackhammer. Porter gasped and moaned and mewled underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mason angled to hit Porter’s prostate, the smaller man gasped and yelped and tears stung at his eyes. “D-Daddy,” he wailed, “I-I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha leaned forward, biting at Gage’s ear. It elicited another groan from the right-hand man. “What is it, Pup? Tell Daddy what’s wrong. Can’t take it, you sissy slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta pee,” Gage moaned. Mason grinned behind him, reaching around to grab Porter’s throat and squeeze. Gage gasped hotly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can piss right after you cum,” Mason chuckled evilly, “right into the street like the little bitch that you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage’s moaning was getting too loud. Fearing that someone would find them, the Alpha stuck his fingers into Gage’s mouth, reaching down to pump his cock with his free hand. Porter whimpered, rocking himself back onto the Alpha’s dick. Mason panted in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s gonna cum first, then his little bitch can get herself off on his cock and piss in the street. Maybe it’ll even feel good for you to piss here, huh? You fucking slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage groaned against his fingers as Mason pulled his other hand away to slap against the smaller man’s ass. Porter was trembling and whimpering, clearly ready to climax but unable to do so without Mason’s permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha pulled Porter close and bit into the sensitive skin of his neck to suppress his own groans as he pumped his seed deep into Gage’s ass. He pulled back, a thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Porter’s skin, and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Pup,” he growled, leaning into Gage’s ear, “do it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he’d seen last night, Gage immediately followed his command, gasping and screaming into Mason’s fingers as he arched his back and spilled his load, hands-free, onto the pavement beneath them. Following was a long and powerful stream of golden urine; Gage’s legs twitched and trembled as he pissed onto the street, tears of relief streaming down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha pulled his softening cock out of Porter’s ass and let him slump forward into his own filth, moaning softly and continuing to twitch as his stream of piss pittered out. Mason grinned at the mess he’d made of the Overboss’ right-hand man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t done yet. After cleaning Porter up, he took him back to the Amphitheater, still in trance, because there were some toys he’d had for a while that he was waiting to use on the right person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage sat on the mattress, waiting patiently like a good little slut, as Mason retrieved the box of pre-war toys from within the backstage area. He came over and placed little kisses to Gage’s chest, feeling the smaller man’s heart hammering away in his chest. He was already excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” rumbled the Alpha evilly, “strip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without question, Porter tugged his clothes off before Mason. As he watched Gage undress, the Alpha decided to try something—if Professor had gotten Gage to call his partners </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what could Mason get him to do? And, most importantly: could it extend to being outside of trance, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason hummed as he set the box down and opened it to reveal butt plugs right on top. He met Gage’s gaze and grinned at him. “Well, my little slut—you’re such a whore that you don’t need to hear your trigger word to stuff something in your ass, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porter’s cock jumped and he swallowed, eyes drifting to the box of toys. Mason could practically see him salivating, and he grinned. “That’s right, Pup. You’re going to stuff yourself with the biggest plug in this box and leave it in even after I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>release. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, Porter moaned. “How...how long, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until the next time you enter trance,” hums Mason. “If the Overboss says </span>
  <em>
    <span>release, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ll duck into the bathroom and remove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, that wouldn’t be too obvious; she’d just think he misheard her or something. If it was, at least Mason had fun making Gage squirm for a few hours. Porter, with a soft whimper, nodded, needily shifting. The Alpha grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need something inside you so bad, don’t you, fucking whore? Go on. Biggest plug in your ass, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porter shuddered as he rose and crossed closer to Mason, digging through the box to assess the sizes of the toys. With a groan, he pulled out a plug roughly three inches in diameter; it’d be like having a soft drink can inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend over,” Mason commanded, “I want to see you put it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Gage bent himself over the mattress and used one hand to spread his cheeks; the other eased the large plug into his throbbing opening. Delightedly, Mason realized that some of his semen still resided in Porter as he plugged himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage moaned into the bed sheets and squirmed when the toy was fully inside of him, panting and whining. Mason grinned at his behavior and the erection he was humping into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, slut,” the Alpha chuckled, “now you’re going to get dressed, and when I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>release, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’ll act like nothing is wrong. Remember, keep the toy inside of you until you go into trance next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. “You can take it out if you have to use the bathroom, slut. But otherwise, keep yourself plugged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage moaned in response as he found his clothing, tugging his armor back on even as his erection strained against his pants. Mason grinned. “Remember,” he said evilly, “nothing is wrong, and you won’t touch yourself the entire time you’re plugged. Try not to squirm in public, or everyone’ll know what a little bitch you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage panted and whimpered. “D-Daddy,” he complained. The lewd tone went straight to Mason’s cock, but he only grinned evilly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Release.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Porter still had a noticeable blush on his cheeks and erection throbbing against his jeans when he blinked the fog of trance away from his eyes, glancing confusedly around the amphitheater. “The hell? What am I doin’ over here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You passed out,” Mason lied. Gage turned to gaze incredulously at the Alpha, but whatever he was going to say was silenced by a throaty moan as he shifted his stance and found the thick toy within him. With a grin, the Alpha caught Porter as he leaned forward, face practically glowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong, Porter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahg...uhn, n-no,” Gage struggled to answer, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Mason silently wondered if he’d even made it to Fizztop without creaming his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s the case,” the Alpha grinned wolfishly, “you can go on back to the Grille, can’t you? Overboss might be waiting for her right-hand man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gage glanced up at Mason before nodding, muttering to himself. As he straightened up and walked, he every so often had to stop and rest, face beet red. His stance and pattern of walking was made awkward by the plug inside of him, and he gasped and bit into his thumb to keep from moaning every time the toy jeered against his walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise, he acted completely normal, just as his Daddy had asked. That was, until he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>end up cumming into his jeans; Mason followed him to Fizztop and was rewarded with the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d barely made it to the elevator when he suddenly stopped with a heavy gasp. One hand braced himself against the wall and the other clasped around his mouth as he trembled there, bucking his hips into his jeans. His eyes rolled back into that expression Mason loved to see as the stain darkened into his pants. The Alpha grinned, delighted with his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he would have loved to see more, it probably would have been too obvious to follow Gage up there, and he didn’t think he could hide from the Overboss twice. He skulked back to the Amphitheater, eager to see his little bitch again soon, as Gage rode up to Fizztop Grille like he hadn’t just orgasmed in his jeans in front of the man-made mountain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>